


Нажми на тормоза

by faikit



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит злить мать короля Ада. Но если уж разозлили - не сдавайтесь до конца.</p><p>Написано в плотном соавторстве с замечательной Catold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нажми на тормоза

***  
Руки и ноги неожиданно потеряли привычную опору – если бы не Сэм, Дин полетел бы головой вперед. Но и Сэм, видимо, придержал его за плечо чисто инстинктивно, потому что выражение его лица выдавало совершеннейшее замешательство.  
Винчестеры сидели в вагоне поезда, катившего в неизвестном направлении. Жесткие деревянные лавки, нисколько не похожие на родные кожаные сиденья Импалы, располагались по две друг напротив друга, ужасно пахло дымом, а за приоткрытыми окнами в деревянных же рамах уныло проносились скучные поля с редкой чахлой порослью.  
Дин подавил короткий приступ паники. Ему непросто давались такие вот перемещения в пространстве, к тому же без предупреждения.  
Ошарашенный Сэм уже вертел головой, оценивая обстановку.  
Народу в вагоне было человек двадцать-двадцать пять. Одеты они все были как-то странно. Словно на съемках фильма. Какого, Дин еще не сообразил.  
– Сэм, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?  
– Кажется, понимаю, – кивнул тот. – Ровена.  
Дин был согласен с братом. Больше некому. На них никто не нападал, а вот могущественную ведьму они своей выходкой с наручниками разозлили не на шутку.  
Пассажиры, впрочем, пока не вызывали особенных подозрений, они словно бы совсем и не замечали Винчестеров, и Дин немного расслабился.  
Сейчас нужно было сориентироваться на местности и выбираться назад, в Канзас.  
– Простите, куда направляется поезд? – спросил Сэм у сидевшей напротив женщины в бледно-зеленом платье с корсетом и маленьким саквояжем на коленях.  
Она подняла на него непонимающий взгляд, затем вынула из саквояжа газету, развернула и спряталась за ней.  
Дин обернулся. Позади сидели два джентльмена (именно это определение приходило на ум при первом взгляде).  
– Сэр, куда идет поезд? – спросил он у одного из них.  
– Смотря о каком поезде вы спрашиваете, – рассеянно ответил тот с английским акцентом и нервно подтянул белые перчатки.  
Дин опешил.  
– Я спрашиваю о том, в котором мы сейчас едем.  
– Это зависит о того, куда вам нужно попасть, – еще более туманно высказался странный англичанин.  
Дин посмотрел на его соседа: второй джентльмен мгновенно вынул откуда-то из-за спины книжку и уткнулся в нее.  
Дин растерянно обернулся к Сэму.  
– Пройдем в следующий вагон? Может, там встретим кого полюбезнее.  
Сэм кивнул, и они поднялись на ноги. Женщина с газетой подобрала юбку, пропуская Винчестеров. В это время вагон качнуло, и Дину пришлось схватиться за багажную полку, чтобы не упасть. Сверху на него немедленно свалилась круглая картонная коробка, в каких лет сто тому назад носили шляпы.  
– Ох, извините, – выдохнул Дин, водружая коробку на место. – Я не нарочно.  
– Бе–е–е, – громко ответила женщина.  
– Что? – переспросили Винчестеры хором.  
Женщина опустила газету и скользнула по Дину равнодушным взглядом. Лицо Сэма, уже стоящего в центральном проходе между скамьями, вдруг вытянулось, и он уставился на женщину во все глаза.  
Дин двинулся к нему.  
– Ты видел? – спросил Сэм.  
– Что именно? – не понял тот и проследил взгляд брата. У женщины была овечья голова.  
Братья одновременно попятились.  
Англичанин, глядевший в окно, теперь чем-то очень напоминал брылястого пса, а его попутчик неожиданно повел ослиными ушами, между которыми плотно сидел черный котелок.  
Винчестеры огляделись – вагон был полон зверей в костюмах конца девятнадцатого века. Выглядело это страшно.  
Дин и Сэм заторопились перейти в другой вагон, однако остановились перевести дух в узком деревянном тамбуре.  
– Может она забросила нас на какой-нибудь уровень ада? – предположил Сэм, подперев спиной дверь, словно за ним гнались.  
Дин не высказал никаких идей, только пожал плечами и шагнул в вагон.  
И в нем, и в двух последующих они наблюдали все ту же картину: в профиль пассажиры выглядели довольно разношерстным зоопарком. Стоило кому-либо из них повернуть голову и посмотреть на недоумевающих Винчестеров, как морда приобретала вполне человеческие черты – и наоборот.  
Войдя в раздвижную дверь очередного вагона, Винчестеры замерли. Немногочисленные пассажиры выглядели так же: странно, не по современной моде одетые, они читали газеты или смотрели в окно, их решительно не замечая. Но имелось и отличие. На деревянной лавке через одну от них играли в шахматы – пассажир в забавной шляпе и сюртуке и человек в форменной фуражке и синем жилете, средних лет, чуть полноватый и довольно высокий. Кондуктор? Откуда это всплыло, Дин и сам не понял, но человек был похож на кондуктора, пусть он их живьем и не встречал. Особенно таких вот, словно вынырнувших прямиком из девятнадцатого века.  
– Кондуктор? – тихо спросил Сэм, и тут случилось невероятное – их заметили.  
Человек в фуражке, из-под которой выбивались кучерявые темные волосы, поднял голову и поглядел в упор. Придавил нехорошим, тяжелым взглядом, и Дин не смог подавить желания расправить плечи.  
– Эй, мистер! – окликнул он. – Это вы здесь обилечиваете?  
– Я, – человеческим голосом отозвался кондуктор, оглядывая их с ног до головы. – А вы… вы не из этого поезда, не так ли? Как вы сюда попали?  
– Самим бы знать, – буркнул Дин, не сводя с него бдительного взгляда – он единственный отличался от всех остальных звере-пассажиров этого поезда, что уже само по себе было подозрительным. – Что здесь вообще происходит?  
– Позволите доиграть партию? – спросил кондуктор. – Мы почти закончили.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вернулся к шахматной доске и передвинул черную ладью.  
– Шах.  
Его противник, Винчестеров так и не заметивший, нервно потер лоб, сбив набок фетровую шляпу, и передвинул белого коня.  
– Шах и мат, – сделал последний ход кондуктор и открыл висевшую на длинном ремешке через плечо кожаную сумку. Из нее он вынул пачку билетов, оторвал один и прокомпостировал.  
Проигравший пассажир обиженно хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну. Его нос на глазах вытягивался, становясь похожим на плоский клюв, и через пару секунд из накрахмаленного воротничка вместо человеческой уже торчала голова гуся.  
– Думаю, нам стоит кое–что обсудить, – нахмурился Сэм и заступил кондуктору дорогу.  
– Пожалуй, можно и обсудить, – с легкостью и весьма приветливо согласился тот. – Не желаете партию в шахматы?  
– Нет, пожалуй, воздержусь, – в голосе Сэма явно звучала угроза, а смотрел он в дальний конец вагона.  
Дин обернулся и проследил взгляд брата – сидящие в том конце и в профиль, и в фас выглядели людьми. Винчестеры дружно обернулись – за их спинами сидели сплошь представители фауны. Они переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, повели кондуктора под белы ручки в тамбур.  
Первым делом в лицо несчастному полетела струя святой воды. Он поперхнулся и закашлялся, одновременно отплевываясь и пытаясь вырваться.  
– Ну? – рыкнул Дин, прижав перепуганного билетера к деревянной стене одной рукой и обыскивая карманы его пальто другой. – Так кто ты такой?  
– К-кондуктор, – пропищал тот в панике. – Фредерик Дуэйн.  
– Фредди, значит, – резюмировал Дин. – Колись, что тут творится.  
– Да кто вы такие, черт побери! – немного пришел в себя Фредерик Дуэйн. – И почему я должен вам что-то рассказывать?  
– Хотя бы потому, мистер Дуэйн, – очень убедительным тоном произнес Сэм, вынимая серебряный нож, – что мы охотимся за такими как вы. За нечистью, то есть.  
– Я не нечисть, не нечисть, – залопотал вмиг побледневший кондуктор и сам сильнее вжался в стену.  
Спустя пять минут Винчестеры были посвящены во все подробности злоключений, выпавших на долю мистера Дуэйна.  
Его жена, красавица, каких мало, до того боялась состариться, что за продление молодости еще на десяток лет продала свою душу демону. Но когда срок подходил к концу, у нее начались жуткие видения, и она бросилась за помощью к любимому мужу. Мистеру Дуэйну, преподавателю теософии, не составило никакого труда мгновенно сопоставить события и начать искать выход из создавшейся ситуации.  
Нет, будучи теоретически подкованным, он не отдал свою душу вместо любимой жены, но согласился на предложение демона произвести обмен на чужие души. Душа жены стоила ему тысячу чужих. И теперь, забросив преподавание, этот несчастный вынужден был переходить из вагона в вагон, из состава в состав и обыгрывать в шахматы других таких же несчастных, обещая им в случае выигрыша исполнить самое заветное желание. Но вот незадача – играл он в большинстве случаев гораздо лучше прочих. А тот невеликий процент не уступающих ему в мастерстве поставить шах и мат все-таки были людьми, со своими слабостями и грехами, и ни один из них не смог загадать чего-нибудь хоть немного стоящего. Все желания не выходили за рамки «хочу разбогатеть», «хочу быть с тем-то или тою-то». И, по сути, выигравшие оказывались такими же ослами и баранами, как и многочисленные проигравшие, с той лишь разницей, что сохраняли свои души.  
Когда ситуация прояснилась, Винчестеры тут же принялись за разработку плана-перехвата суки-демона, намеревавшегося нажиться на глупости человеческой, да еще и с наваром в тысячу процентов. При этом никто из братьев не сомневался, что душа неразумной миссис Дуэйн того не стоила. Но так уж они были воспитаны – спасай людей, бей нечисть. Если, конечно, принять рассказ на веру.  
– И как мы будем вызывать демона? – заговорщицким тоном спросил Сэм, когда они отошли от кондуктора подальше. Дин продолжал коситься на него, доверяя не вполне, но проверить теорию стоило. Вдруг этот собиратель душ – и в самом деле лишь заложник изворотливого демона? Оправдывало это его, впрочем, не вполне, однако кому как не Дину знать, на что можно пойти ради спасения близкого человека. Не им его судить.  
– Думаю, у кого-нибудь из пассажиров найдется ручка, чтобы нарисовать дьявольскую ловушку. С травами для ритуала вызова, правда, может не так повезти, но поезд большой, вдруг что и найдем.  
Сэм кивнул, соглашаясь с планом, и они вышли в соседний вагон, оставив кондуктора в предыдущем. Шахматы Винчестеры у него на всякий случай отобрали.  
План оказался не столь легко выполнимым, как хотелось бы. Пассажиры странного поезда не выражали ни малейшего желания общаться, поэтому попросить нужные вещи возможным не представлялось. Пришлось самим шарить по старомодным саквояжам и дамским сумочкам. Сперва дело продвигалось споро – Дину даже удалось найти пузырек с чернилами и восковую свечу. Но чуть позже дородный пассажир с бычьей мордой принялся защищать свою собственность с решимостью того самого племенного (или не очень) быка. Пока Сэм блокировал ревущего владельца новенького блестящего саквояжа, Дин сумел извлечь из него спички.  
– Все! Все, мы уже уходим! – рявкнул он затем и сунул сумку человекобыку. За руку отдернул Сэма, но пассажир уже угомонился и снова уставился в окно, прижимая к себе драгоценный багаж.  
– Давай-ка в следующий раз я займусь поисками, а? – выпалил запыхавшийся Сэм и потер пострадавший при ударе о спинку сидения локоть.  
– Да на здоровье, – Дина уже подташнивало от пыли и разнообразных запахов.  
Не сказать, что он пожалел о своем решении, но разбитый неким козлом (в прямом смысле) нос радовал мало. Хорошо хоть не зря – Сэм принюхивался к кисету.  
– Лаванда! – радостно возвестил он.  
– Супер, – гундосо порадовался Дин.  
Еще кое-какие травки они раздобыли у пожилой дамы с крючковатым носом в фас и совершенно вороньим – в профиль. Дама весьма смахивала на ведьму, но разбираться с этим Винчестерам было недосуг. Несмотря даже не то, что она попыталась выклевать Дину глаза, пока Сэм обыскивал ее ридикюль.  
– Вроде все, – воодушевленно возвестил Сэм, а Дин, устало привалившись к стене около двери вагона, только вытер со лба пот.  
Поезд продолжал мчаться на приличной скорости в неизвестном направлении. За окнами давно сгустились сумерки, а затем и совсем потемнело. Под потолком зажглись тусклые желтые лампы, придававшие лицам неживой восковый оттенок, и весь этот передвижной зоопарк стал выглядеть совсем непривлекательно.  
Пока они занимались делом, задумываться было некогда, но стоило на секунду остановиться, как Дин почувствовал вскипающую внутри злость – он понятия не имел, зачем Ровена зашвырнула их в эту параллельную реальность, но при случае собирался открутить ей голову, предварительно как следует допросив. Учитывая то, что в деле были замешаны демоны, чертова ведьма хотела, возможно, насолить сыну. Хотя, может, и только им отомстить намеревалась, заперев в поезде, который невозможно было остановить.  
Дин пробовал. Сорвал стоп–кран, не добившись ровным счетом ничего. Попытался пробиться в кабину машиниста, дверь в которую сделана была, очевидно, не из дерева, а из титана – не пробить ничем. Выбрасываться на полном ходу не хотелось, впрочем, внешние двери все равно не открывались, а окно разбить не вышло даже ломом, одолженным Дином у одного из пассажиров. На вопрос Сэма, что происходит, когда в поезде заканчиваются необилеченные пассажиры, кондуктор Дуэйн пожал плечами. Состав никогда не заканчивается, сказал он. «Никогда» прозвучало не очень-то обнадеживающе.  
Оставалось одно – разобраться с демоном, а там, глядишь, и поезд остановится.

 

***  
А вот такого эффекта не ожидал никто. Практика ритуалов вызова у Винчестеров была богатейшей, но вот так получилось впервые. Дин искренне надеялся, что этот случай так и останется единственным. Потому что очень странно наблюдать, как в муках вычерченная растекающимися чернилами ловушка отделяется от пола вагона, совершает немыслимый кульбит и прилипает к оконному стеклу. Демон исправно вызвался, но в силу неведомых обстоятельств в вагон не попал. Он прилип к ловушке с другой стороны окна. Перекошенная от встречного ветра рожа буквально размазалась по стеклу, и Винчестеры имели сомнительную честь созерцать выпученные глаза и содержимое волосатых ноздрей куратора какого-то Перекрёстка.  
Сэм попробовал докричаться до влипшего в неприятности демона, но тот то ли не слышал, то ли не мог ответить. Дин веселился и пытался подпрыгнуть таким образом, чтобы разглядеть, бежит ли демон ногами по шпалам или так, волочится за составом, но не получилось из-за темноты.  
– Ничего, – жизнерадостно махнул рукой старший Винчестер, – поболтается так до утра, а там будет видно. Вот это влип очкарик, а?  
– А толку-то? – Сэм был настроен более угрюмо. – Наша проблема всё равно не решена, плюс добавилась пара вопросов. Если этот поезд – демонское порождение, то почему автор сценария не может попасть внутрь?  
– Может, травки для вызова протухли? – предположил Дин, ещё раз обнюхивая лаванду. Теперь ему казалось, что пахнет неправильно. Пылью какой-то.  
Он ещё раз чихнул.  
Сэм потёр пальцем ловушку на окне. Чернила стали чем-то иным и даже не думали стираться с гладкой поверхности. Демон попробовал что-то сказать, но только оплевал стекло. Странное, не разбиваемое никаким ломом стекло.  
– Простите, господа, – отвлёк братьев от размышлений баритончик Фреда. – Ежевечерний обход.  
Винчестеры обернулись на голос, да так и замерли с открытыми ртами.  
Кондуктор бодрой рысью трусил по проходу, сидя верхом на большом деревянном, крашеном чёрной краской коне. Вместо стрекала в руке Фред держал кочергу. Ног у шахматного коня, понятное дело, не было, но он бойко отталкивался от пола круглой тумбой, и на скорости это не сказывалось. Форменная фуражка Кондуктора мало того что не падала, так ещё и сидела на кудрявой голове совершенно залихватски, набекрень. Зверообразные пассажиры не обратили на фантастический трюк никакого внимания. Заоконный демон поблек. От зависти, должно быть.  
– Эт-то к-как? – выдавил Дин, невольно плюхаясь на лавку.  
– Это входит в мои служебные обязанности, – безмятежно пояснил Кондуктор, даже не притормозив скакуна.  
Дуэйн уже давно скрылся в следующем вагоне, ловко преодолев дверной проём, а братья продолжали тупо таращиться ему вслед. Младший, можно сказать, совсем окаменел.  
– Фигассе, – наконец изрёк Дин, и Сэм вздрогнул.  
– Точно, – подтвердил он. – Вот прям мои слова, братец. Прям мои слова.  
И снова приготовился нырнуть в недра подсознания. Но старший бдил.– Сэм, – энергичный пинок в рёбра, – ты что–то придумал. Я вижу. Давай выкладывай.  
Сэм поморщился и потёр переносицу.  
– Я не придумал, но, кажется, понял, куда нас занесло.  
– Ну?  
– А сам не догадался? Поезд, шахматы, «бэ-э-э»? Кондуктор с кочергой, в конце концов?  
– Сэмми, не строй из себя умника, будь добр. А то будет тебе «бэ-э-э».  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Классическая английская литература. Льюис Кэрролл, «Алиса в Зазеркалье».  
Дин нахмурился. Книгу он не читал, но когда–то смотрел диснеевский мультик. Рисованные умильные зверушки мало походили на здешнюю кунсткамеру.  
– А ведь что-то в этом есть, – медленно выговорил он. – Аккурат перед тем, как нас выдернуло, я смотрел в зеркало заднего вида… И ты смотрел, я приметил твоё отражение… Заклинание замедленного действия? Сработало, когда мы одновременно посмотрели в зеркало?  
– Возможно, – одобрил версию Сэм. – Ровена вполне могла такое организовать. Но почему всё же именно сюда?.. Ведь есть места куда более враждебные… Давай–ка догоним нашего ковбоя, – внезапно вскочил он с места. – Созрел вопросик.  
Дин помчался за ним, стараясь отогнать навязчивую мысль. Более враждебные места, безусловно, бывают, но из них обычно есть выход. Даже из Ада или Чистилища. А в том, есть ли выход из бесконечного поезда, бессмысленно несущегося в никуда из ниоткуда, он сильно сомневался.  
Демон снаружи бессильно царапал ногтями стекло, оставляя неглубокие вмятины. Наверное, действительно хотел что-то сказать.  
Кондуктор – уже в пешем строю – терпеливо ожидал их там, где они его оставили, то есть в вагоне необилеченных пассажиров.  
– Чай будете брать? – спросил он профессионально приветливо.  
– Позже, – уклончиво ответил Сэм. Дин только поёжился, представив, из чего этот напиток может состоять.  
– Тогда отдайте шахматы, – всё с той же приветливой миной продолжил Фред. – Пора начинать партию.  
Винчестеры претензию проигнорировали.  
– А скажи-ка Фредди, – Сэм подсел ближе, отодвинув ближайшего соискателя, из которого при проигрыше мог получиться только крокодил, – а сколько ты служишь здесь?  
Кондуктор задумался. И было видно, что думает он честно, не халтурит и не отлынивает.  
– Не могу точно сказать, господа, – выдал он минуты через две. – После поступления на службу я пытался вести календарь, но дни здесь так похожи друг на друга, что я сбился, а потом и вовсе забросил это занятие.  
– А покажи хотя бы то, что успел. Сделай милость.  
Кондуктор отпираться не стал. Открыл свою плоскую сумку-планшет и принялся в ней копаться, запуская внутрь руку. Сначала только кисть, потом по локоть, а там и по плечо. Из сумки вываливались кипы бумаги (пробитые и целые билеты, накладные на дрова и уголь, графики движения, диспетчерские указания, неизвестно кем затребованные справки о прибытии на станцию Уэльс), две дюжины блестящих значков служащего железной дороги, дагерротип Биг-Бена, заварочный чайник, уздечку, металлические клёпки…  
Когда Винчестеры уже поверили, что сгинут под грудами барахла, Фред издал торжествующий возглас и потряс пачкой разлохмаченных листов.  
– Вот оно, джентльмены, вот оно!  
Листы оказались густо покрыты клинописью. То есть группками по шесть палочек, перечёркнутые седьмой. Очевидно, это были недели. Сэм, который терпеть не мог слова «очевидно», уточнил у кондуктора, и тот подтвердил.  
– Да, господа, за каждый день я проводил черту, а неделями легче считать.  
– Очень предусмотрительно, Фредди. А теперь скажи мне, сколько шахматных партий ты играешь за день? Сколько успеваешь?  
На этот раз кондуктор почти не раздумывал:  
– Не меньше дюжины, джентльмены. Но не больше полутора. Кроме сегодняшнего дня, когда я успел сыграть всего десять. Не могли бы вы вернуть шахматы? Я терпеть не могу выбиваться из графика.  
Дин не удосужился даже фыркнуть, а Сэм всё копался в дряхлых листах.  
– Итак, – оторвался он наконец, – вот что у меня получается. На каждом листе умещается около тридцати «недель». То есть чуть больше двухсот дней. Каждый день – не меньше дюжины партий. Грубо округляем, – он на секунду поднял глаза к потолку, словно там был калькулятор, – до двух с половиной тысяч. Даже если ты выигрываешь половину…  
– Я выигрываю восемь из десяти, – с достоинством перебил его Кондуктор.  
– Неважно. Важно то, что ты при любых вариантах закрывал долг своей жены за один этот лист, – Сэм тряхнул желтоватой, потрескавшейся по краям бумагой. – Таких листов тут штук двадцать, а потом тебе надоело вести календарь, ведь так?  
– Так точно.  
– Почему ты ещё здесь, Фредди?  
Дин напрягся, ожидая пакостей, он привык, что припёртые к стенке твари частенько чудят: бросаются, взрываются, превращаются в огнедышащих драконов… Но… С Фредом ничего такого не случилось. Он всё так же сидел на жёсткой скамье, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи, как положено хорошо воспитанному при королеве Виктории обывателю. На его кругловатом лице не отразилось ни тени смущения или беспокойства.  
– Я смогу покинуть состав, как только выплачу долг. Это так же точно, как и то, что чайники не летают. Наверняка за столько лет начислены проценты. Нет, джентльмены, ошибка исключена. На английской железной дороге беспорядков не может быть ни-ког-да.  
Это было сказано так торжественно, что впечатления не испортил даже взлетевший к потолку заварочный чайник из кондукторского планшета. Веру Фреда в британские пути сообщения не могло поколебать ничто.  
Но Дин уже понял, какую мысль хотел донести его брат, и достал из внутреннего кармана куртки компактные дорожные шахматы, отобранные у кондуктора ранее.  
– Непременно, – сказал он бархатным голосом. – Первым беспорядком, который тебе здесь встретился, были мы.  
– Увы, – развёл руками Фред.  
– И чтобы мы стали порядком, стоит нас обилетить.  
– Я с самого начала этого добиваюсь, – кондуктор снял фуражку и положил рядом с собой. Несмотря на все скачки, пробор в его волосах был безупречен. Восхищения, пожалуй, заслуживало и его умение принимать как должное любой бредовый поворот событий. – Кто из вас первый?  
Дин задумался, как лучше скомбинировать, но Сэм додумать не дал.  
– Мы сыграем втроём, – мягко сказал он, вынимая шахматы из рук брата.  
– Не получится, – пожал плечами Фред. – Один играет чёрными, другой – белыми. И всё. Такова уж эта игра.  
Сэм вывернул деревянные, вкусно пахнущие фигурки на лавку. Поворошил кучку пальцем. Нашёл, что хотел.  
– Неверный ответ.  
Он вытащил из чёрно-белой лаковой мешанины огненно-красную стеклянную статуэтку.  
– Все почему-то забывают о Королеве Алисе.  
Сэм впечатал алую фигурку в центр пустой доски.  
Поезд окончательно замкнулся в кольцо и расплылся бесконечным шахматным полем.

***

Чёрно-белый веер мельтешил в глазах всё реже, и Дин сумел сесть таким образом, чтобы не выблевать давно, казалось бы, забытый ленч. Под собой он нащупал сухую каменистую почву, жёсткие кустики травы и нечто, донельзя напоминающее… Он поднёс руку к глазам. Так и есть: башмачок размером с фалангу мизинца. Кто его потерял? Но в этих краях чем меньше удивляешься, тем дольше живёшь. Как, впрочем, и везде.  
– Берегись, незнакомец! – заорал слева некто невидимый сочным басом, и Дин отскочил в сторону прежде, чем понял толком, чего надо беречься.  
В дерево, возле которого он только что сидел, с разбегу врезалась странная конструкция, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся конём и всадником. У коня, слава богу, все ноги были по счёту. За всадника Дин смог поручиться только тогда, когда выволок его из-под комплектного средства передвижения. Для человека, расплющенного конём об дуб, всадник смотрелся просто-таки бодрячком.  
– Приветствую тебя, незнакомец, – заявило это чучело в мятых белых латах, – и вызываю на честный бой!  
– Здрастье-пожалуйста, – проворчал Дин, прислоняя латника к дубу. – А если я не хочу?  
Конь уже поднялся и нетерпеливо переминался с копыта на копыто. Вид у него был такой же придурочный, как и у хозяина.  
– Не хотите – не надо, – миролюбиво согласился рыцарь. – Честный бой хорош, только если в охотку. Как мне называть вас, благородный джентльмен, выручивший меня из беды?  
– Дин Винчестер, – представился немного польщённый Дин, забыв даже про Чака Бэрри или Сида Баррета. Чудик ему скорее понравился, хотя чем быстрее они разойдутся в разные стороны, тем лучше. – А вы…  
– Просто Белый Рыцарь, – скромно кивнул новый знакомец. – Я защищаю мирных граждан – особенно юных дев, – а также добро и справедливость, не требуя за то благодарности. Странствую на Росинанте, – тут он очень ловко, но очень громко вскарабкался на коня, – не зная устали. А каков род ваших занятий, сэр Дин?  
– Я… – Винчестер замялся, сообразив, что может о себе сказать примерно то же самое, заменив Росинанта на Шевроле Импала и немного другими словами. Это напрягало. – Я – охотник на чудовищ, – нашёлся он.  
Как-то незаметно собеседники двинулись с места и побрели по узенькой извилистой тропке. Конный скрипел и пошатывался в седле.  
– О, – проникся рыцарь, подкрутив грязно-белый ус. – Прекрасная профессия. И полезная. Этот лес кишмя кишит чудовищами, и на них практически никто не охотится. Я-то больше специализируюсь по разбойникам, но мимо подходящего чудовища тоже не пройду. А где же ваш конь, сэр Дин?  
Дин хотел ответить – где, но очень уж не хотелось обижать это и без того обиженное природой создание. Он только грустно вздохнул, вспомнив родной салон Детки.  
– Очень далеко, – ответил он. – Даже боюсь сказать, как далеко. Но в лесу, пожалуй, даже проще пешком.  
– Не скажите, – возразил Рыцарь, сделал широкий жест и рухнул вниз.  
Конь безмятежно подождал, пока он при помощи Дина влезет обратно, а потом тронулся без команды. Это было очень философское животное.  
– Мы добудем вам коня, – оптимистически заявил Рыцарь, ударом кулака распрямляя вмявшееся на манер миски зерцало. – И будем вместе охотиться кто на что.  
– Не надо коня, – торопливо заверил Дин. – И совместная охота откладывается. Мне надо отыскать брата, который тоже где-то здесь, но я не знаю – где. Этот лес большой?  
– Смотря куда и откуда ехать, – пожал оплечьями всадник.  
Отчётливо завоняло поездом. Но Дин решил не сдаваться.  
– К брату. Его зовут Сэм.  
– Если есть цель, то уже в два раза легче. Думаю, если неторопливо странствовать, то рано или поздно мы найдём Сэма.  
– Мы?!  
– Разве я могу бросить в затруднительном положении благородного джентльмена?  
Дин застонал сквозь зубы. Он уже смирился с мыслью, что, если этот чудак падучий не отвяжется добром, придётся изыскивать способы физической нейтрализации, по возможности безболезненной. Не поднимать же его каждые двадцать…  
Жестяной грохот.  
… шагов.  
– Бросать не надо, – Дин призвал на помощь всё своё терпение. На этот раз вознесение груды доспехов в седло далось ему гораздо элегантнее. Он начинал привыкать. – Мы лучше разделимся, чтобы искать с двух концов. Чем больше концов, тем лучше, так ведь?  
Согласиться или возразить Рыцарь не успел. Лес, деревья в котором росли через одно корнями вверх, огласил жуткий рёв. Что-то приближалось к ним, и от топота этого «чего–то» сотрясалась земля.  
– Это Бранданшмыг, – сказал Рыцарь голосом, от которого Дин вздрогнул и вскинул голову. – Дело плохо. Оружие к бою, Дин. Оружие к бою.  
В глазах внезапно начало двоиться, словно вставили под веки странные искажающие линзы. Но даже сквозь навернувшиеся слёзы Дин не мог не узнать пронзительно-чёрный взгляд из-под густых бровей, сменившую маскарадные усы щетину цвета перца с солью, жёсткую складку у губ…  
– Да, сэр, – хрипло прошептал он. – Да, папа.

С Бранданшмыгом оказалось трудно. Невероятно трудно, почти невозможно. Но Дин плевать на это хотел. Папа рядом. В руке Джона вращается меч – ослепительно-белое беспощадное пламя. Именно так когда–то в детстве Дин нарисовал отца. Нарисовал, когда впервые понял, чем тот занимается в свободное от управления Импалой время. Нарисованный рыцарь помимо монстрообразного меча имел конечности неодинаковой длины и гигантскую головогрудь, запаянную в корявенький панцирь. Доспех сильно смахивал на униформу игрока в американский футбол. Джон, рассмотрев художества старшего сына, только невесело улыбнулся. «Доспехи слишком чистые, – сказал он тогда. – Так не бывает». Гораздо позднее Дин понял, что хотел сказать отец, и признал, что не бывает, но тогда… тогда он верил, что действительно – без страха и упрёка. Верил долго и искренне. Даже когда увозил Сэма из Стэнфорда – ещё верил, иначе не увёз бы.  
Дин лихо орудовал невесть откуда взявшимся мачете и вспоминал Ад. Он как бы отстранился от себя-действующего, полностью доверившись тренированному телу и безошибочным рефлексам воина. Он вспоминал, что в Аду Азазель любил показывать ему один и тот же бесконечный фильм с эффектом присутствия. В этом фильме Сэм женился на своей Джессике и жил счастливо и спокойно, вспоминая о непутёвом братце далеко не каждый день. Даже не каждую неделю. Год за годом, тридцать лет непрерывной пытки – тридцать лет жизни Сэма Винчестера, за которым не приехал в Стэнфорд старший брат. Дети, карьера, длинноногая красавица жена, с которой все тридцать лет душа в душу, радикулит, путешествия, внуки… Дин наблюдал жизнь счастливого человека, который каждый день встречает с радостью и надеждой. Конечно, когда с тебя срезают лентами кожу, это очень больно, но раскалённый прут «если бы не ты», которым ворочают угли в сердце, жёг сильнее. Дин твердил как заклинание, что демоны лгут, но ни хрена оно в Аду не работало.  
Только уже потом, когда окончательно уверился, что младшего не оставили бы в покое в любом случае, смог если не простить себя, то хотя бы принять, что случившийся вариант событий не был худшим.  
Дин уворачивался и нападал, вертелся волчком и припадал к земле. Враг впереди, друг за плечом. Чёрное и белое, плохое и хорошее. Шахматная доска, где каждый ход понятен и определён. Дину показалось, что краем глаза он приметил чёрный блин фуражки Бенни, но, понятное дело, нетипичного вампира здесь быть не могло. Он сделал свой выбор. Серый мирок Чистилища тоже не оставлял места сомнениям.  
Удачным ударом Дин вспорол чешуйчатый бок Бранданшмыга. Рана раскрылась пустым кошельком. Мелькнула мысль, что так не бывает, но прежде чем он успел эту мысль додумать, хлынула чёрно-багровая струя. Правильная. Потекло по рукавам куртки, досталось и рубашке.  
– Славный удар, сын, – хмыкнул Джон, подходя вплотную. От него правильно несло потом и чужой кровью.  
– Веников не вяжем, – краем рта усмехнулся Дин. Он помнил, что отец не любит, если на похвалу реагируют слишком бурно.  
– Ты вырос, Дин.  
– Да, сэр.  
– У нас очень много работы.  
– Да, сэр. И надо найти Сэма.  
– Я знаю, где искать. Мы найдём его и больше никогда не расстанемся.

Чёрно-белый горизонт вынырнул из-за кромки леса совершенно неожиданно. Откуда-то издалека ветерок донёс сиплый звук паровозного гудка.

***

Сэм сидел на мягкой траве посреди поляны на опушке леса. Неловко подвернутая при падении нога ныла. В голове шумело и ухало еще минут пять после головокружительного прыжка из поезда в какое-то нигде, а оттуда – вот на этот веселый лужок. Откуда взялось определение «веселый», Сэм понял только спустя пару минут: поляна была густо покрыта разнообразными цветами, над которыми не менее густо вились мошки, букашки и яркие бабочки. Сэм запрокинул голову и посмотрел в чистое лазурное небо, затем вытянулся во весь рост, давая себе минуту отдыха, прикрыл глаза.  
– Каков нахал! – прошипели слева, совсем рядом. – Отдавил мне лист и не извинился!  
Сэм подскочил как ужаленный, огляделся. На поляне, кроме него, никого не было.  
– И головой вертит, как только не отвалится! – продолжал негодовать тот же голос.  
– Не отвалится, потому что у человеческих особей очень толстый стебель, – прожужжало у правого уха.  
Сэм уставился на огромного шмеля, висящего на уровне глаз.  
– Вы не могли бы перенести вашу левую ногу немного левее? Вы пребольно оттоптали нижний лист моей подруги, – жужжание, несомненно, доносилось с очень близкого расстояния. После поезда Сэма было сложно чем–то удивить, потому он мужественно принял очередной удар по собственной картине мира. Вежливо ответил:  
– Конечно, извините, – и сделал шаг назад.  
– Опять раздавили, – раздался тяжелый вздох за спиной. – Как всегда.  
Сэм обернулся и увидел примятый куст гвоздики.  
– Ради Бога, простите, – пробормотал он. – Я не хотел.  
– Никто не хотел, но ОНА тоже всегда меня топчет. И хотя всегда извиняется, я подозреваю, что она просто не выносит мой аромат, – вздохнул гвоздичный куст и печально покачал головками цветов.  
– Кто это – «ОНА»? – поинтересовался Сэм, очень аккуратно переступая с ноги на ногу, чтобы никого больше не придавить.  
– Человеческий детеныш. А вот и она собственной персоной, – прогудел шмель и, сделав «мертвую петлю» над головой Сэма, исчез из виду.  
Навстречу Винчестеру шла миловидная девочка лет семи. Каштановые волосы лежали аккуратнейшей – волосок к волоску – шапочкой, оборки белого длинного платья искрились на ярком солнце, словно их залили лаком. На гладких волосах не иначе как чудом держалась маленькая алая диадемка, похожая на цветок мака. Большие тёмные глаза девочки лучились любопытством и дружелюбием. Она любила весь мир и не допускала мысли, что мир не ответит ей взаимностью.  
– Здравствуй, Алиса, – громко сказал Сэм, волевым усилием протолкнув комок в горле.  
– Здравствуй, Сэм, – весело ответила девочка. – Белая Королева сказала, что ты здесь, и я прибежала знакомиться. – Она улыбнулась так приветливо, что Сэм почти помимо воли расплылся в ответной улыбке. – Конечно, надо было дождаться Королеву, чтобы она нас представила, но… Но сидеть и ждать, когда к тебе пришёл такой особенный гость – это так трудно!  
Она расстроено вздохнула и тут же снова засияла радостью. Сэм понял, что она не притворяется. Любое чувство Алисы было настоящим. И очень, очень сильным: на тот краткий миг, что она огорчилась, вокруг заметно потемнело.  
– Да какой же я особенный, – пробормотал Сэм, не решаясь тронуться с места, хотя и Шмель, и Гвоздика в присутствии Алисы помалкивали.  
– Конечно особенный, – решительно заявила девочка, протягивая ему руку. – Королева сказала, что у тебя не было детства, а люди, которые сразу взрослые – это большая редкость. Идём, Сэм, я тебе всё покажу!  
Винчестер потянулся навстречу, но тут Алиса о чём-то вспомнила, спохватилась, отдёрнула руку. Сделала книксен. И очень медленно, очень вежливо и благовоспитанно выговорила:  
– Если у тебя нет других планов, не окажешь ли ты мне услугу, сопроводив во время прогулки?  
Она смотрела снизу вверх, ожидая какой-то явно протокольной, положенной фразы. Ожидая от него, взрослого, одобрения своей вежливости и воспитанности, а взрослый не мог прогнать мысли, что этому ребёнку заметно больше ста лет, и её волей живёт и дышит целый мир, полный чудес.

С расстояниями здесь творилось чёрт знает что. Иногда два шага позволяли достичь предмета, пару секунд назад бывшего где-то на горизонте. Иногда Сэму казалось, что они час топчутся на месте, хотя утрамбованная тропинка исправно шлёпала по пяткам. Упорно казалось, что они ходят кругами, хотя окружающий пейзаж не повторился ни разу.  
Алиса болтала без умолку, лишь изредка позволяя Сэму вставить фразу или две. Но это к лучшему, потому что в голове у Сэма было всё что угодно, кроме желания вести светскую беседу. Он чувствовал маленькую и горячую, немного влажноватую ладошку в своей руке. Видел буйство красок земли и неба, ощущал запахи испарений нагретой солнцем земли и трав, дурманящие ароматы фантастических цветов… И в то же время знал, что ничего этого нет. Что-то есть, но не то, что он видит, слышит и осязает.  
– … А Мартовский Заяц как раз перелинял на лето, – тарахтела Алиса, свободной рукой рисуя в воздухе контур длинных заячьих ушей. – У него уже третье лето подряд, даже если зима.  
Она умолкла, но Сэм заметил это только через несколько шагов.  
– Прости, – сказал он, наткнувшись на пытливый взгляд карих глаз. – Задумался. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
– Да, – бесконечно серьёзно согласилась Алиса. – Ты меня слушаешь. Мало кто слушает детей, не перебивая. У меня до сих пор был только один такой друг, но я не видела его сто лет. Я скучаю по мистеру Доджсону.  
– А по родителям? – ляпнул Сэм, немедленно обругав себя идиотом. Сказанные им слова повисли в воздухе, написанные яркими буквами на воздушном шарике.  
Алиса нахмурилась и отвернулась. Выпустила его руку.  
– О чём ты задумался, Сэм? – спросила она. Шарик с вопросом лопнул, рассыпавшись ворохом бабочек. – О Взрослых Делах?  
– Почти, – немного виновато буркнул Винчестер. – Скажи, Алиса, а Белая Королева ничего не говорила о моём брате? Он тоже где–то здесь, и я бы очень хотел его найти. Видишь ли, у меня кроме него никого нет, и я волнуюсь, не случилось ли с ним…  
– Не волнуйся за брата, – девочка снова была в хорошем настроении. Она убедительно тряхнула головой, и казавшаяся полированной гладь её волос поймала солнечный блик. – Здесь ни с кем не случается ничего плохого. Даже если Герцогиня кричит, что кому-то надо отрубить голову, это понарошку. Здесь действительно здорово, Сэм. Я никогда не уйду из Зазеркалья. Погуляем ещё немножко. Вот и лес, я люблю гулять в лесу.  
Лес произвёл на Сэма впечатление скорее гнетущее. Огромные деревья, чьи кроны сплетались в вышине крышей немыслимого собора, слишком прямые тропинки, пересекающиеся под прямыми углами, тишина и безветрие – всё это давило на психику ощущением подспудной тревоги. Опять же, Герцогиня с головотяпскими замашками… На ум пришла подавленная Мышь-Соня, что тоже спокойствия не прибавило. И смешным это совершенно не казалось.  
– Мне очень нужно найти брата, – настаивал Сэм, когда лесные душноватые сумерки окружили их со всех сторон. – Возможно он даже здесь, в этом лесу. Дин! – закричал он, сложив ладони рупором. – Ди-и-ин!  
Гулкое эхо отразилось от деревьев и мягко утонуло в густых кронах.  
– Дина, – сказала Алиса. Сэм уставился непонимающе, и она пояснила: – Дина, моя кошка. Она сбежала в первый же день. Но иногда мы встречаемся в самых неожиданных местах.  
Сэм рассеянно кивнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на беседе, но беспокойство за Дина перевешивало. Алиса дернула его за рукав, возвращая внимание к своей особе.  
– Видишь ли, Алиса, мой брат – несравненный мастер в деле нахождения неприятностей в тех самых неожиданных местах, где гуляет твоя кошка, – как можно мягче начал пояснения Сэм, оборачиваясь к девочке. И замер на месте. Над ее головой на низкой ветке сидела черная кошка в белой манишке и равнодушно вылизывала лапу.  
Проследив удивленный взгляд Сэма, Алиса тоже обернулась и захлопала в ладоши.  
– Дина! – вскричала она. Кошка прервала свое занятие, посмотрела на девочку и ОЧЕНЬ широко улыбнулась.  
– Чеширский кот! – прошептал Сэм.  
– Кошка, с вашего позволения, – промурлыкала Дина и вальяжно развалилась на тонкой ветке. Она так ювелирно удерживала баланс, подергивая хвостом вправо-влево, что на ветке не шелохнулся ни один листок.  
– Дина, – строго сказала Алиса, напуская на себя «учительский» вид, – у этого джентльмена пропал брат. А ты – чемпион по пропаданию, поэтому вы просто не могли не встретиться.  
Кошка потянулась, заметно истончившись с боков.  
– Синхронное пропадание – это тонкая наука, – произнесла она не очень внятно, поскольку в этот момент широко зевала. – Но я своего тёзку видела. Он – на большой белой диагонали.  
– С ним всё… – начал Сэм, но кошка перебила его не самым вежливым образом, а именно – обрушившись с ветки ему на плечо.  
– Всё-всё, – заверила она, заглядывая в глаза и почти касаясь чёрной подушечкой мокрого носа кончика носа Сэма. – Они чудесно развлекались с Бранданшмыгом. Шмыг в полном восторге. Так классно на него не охотились со времён Снарка. Он хочет ещё. Твой брат, кажется, тоже.  
– Где я могу…  
– На перекрёстке, разумеется.  
Сэм понял, что Чеширская кошка Дина обожает отвечать на вопросы прежде, чем их зададут.  
– Не могли бы мы… – Винчестер сделал паузу, рассчитывая на предыдущий вариант развития событий, но кошка и девочка вежливо молчали, выжидающе глядя на него в четыре глаза, поэтому пришлось продолжить: – … пойти на этот самый перекрёсток?  
– Так мы к нему и идём, – Алиса пожала плечиками, встревожив крахмальные оборки. – Здесь куда ни иди, а выйдешь всё равно к перекрёстку.  
С перекрёстками у Сэма ассоциировались не самые приятные события, но отступать было поздно, да и некуда. Он машинально сжал протянутую детскую пятерню, и они пошли вперёд, через сумрачный лес. Из-за деревьев то тут, то там выглядывали какие-то тени. Алиса продолжала бодро шагать вперед, словно и не видела этих призраков, а Сэму было не по себе. Он старался убедить себя в том, что в волшебном лесу иначе быть не может, но так до конца и не смог.  
Чеширская кошка Дина покинула его плечо и грациозно перебиралась с дерева на дерево, местами растворяясь, если попадалась слишком уж густая поросль, но неизменно поддерживая в себе и спутниках бодрость духа блеском приветственно оскаленных белоснежных зубок.  
– Кто это? – спросил Сэм у Алисы, когда очередная тень промелькнула в двух шагах от него.  
– Там лес и дол видений полны… – загадочно ответила за нее Дина и в подтверждение своих слов снова растворилась в воздухе, впрочем, не вся – белая манишка и улыбка неторопливо проплыли к следующему дереву.  
– Это те, с кем ты не доиграл в детстве, – Алиса оказалась менее лиричной, но более практичной. – Герои сказок, которые хотели бы с тобой познакомиться, игры, которым ты нравился, но в которые никогда не играл, друзья, с которыми так и не подружился…  
Сэм вытянул шею, кого-то высматривая.  
– У меня был невидимый друг по имени Салли, – сказал он. – Он тоже здесь?  
Но Алиса объяснила, что Салли среди призраков делать нечего, к тому же у него куча дел в других местах. Сэм немного расстроился, но не очень сильно: видеть забавного толстяка среди зыбких теней он бы на самом деле не хотел. Он пытался узнать хоть кого-то, но призраки ускользали. А потом в какой-то неотличимый от прочих момент Дина материализовалась, спрыгнула на землю и развернулась к людям, изогнув хвост знаком вопроса.  
– Мы уже на месте, – заявила она, фыркнув в усы. – И ЭТИ тоже на месте.  
– Я никого не вижу, – растерялся Сэм.  
Кошка смотрела сочувственно, Алиса – напряжённо.  
– Конечно не видишь, – сказала она. – Мы-то сейчас стоим на главной чёрной диагонали, а твой брат – на самой длинной белой. Мы рядом, но офицеры не могут менять поле на своё усмотрение. Такая уж это игра.  
Сэм вздрогнул, потому что Алиса дословно процитировала Кондуктора Фредди, а эта фраза Винчестеру очень не понравилась ещё с первого раза. А потом до него дошло.  
– Так что, – еле выдавил он, утирая выступивший пот, – мы с Дином теперь – шахматные фигуры?! Чернопольный и белопольный слоны?!  
– Нет, – терпеливо вздохнула Алиса. – Слоны – с хоботами, а вы – офицеры. Разве не понятно?  
Сэму не было понятно. Ему было плохо. Он понял, насколько не властен над этим безумием.  
– Я тебе сейчас его покажу.  
Алиса достала из кармана зеркальце, которое развернулось, как бумажный свиток, вытянувшись в рост взрослого человека. Серебристая гладь пошла рябью, а потом стала прозрачной.

***

Дин сдался на шестом или седьмом убитом чудовище. Они были очень разными, эти твари: гладкими и лохматыми, чешуйчатыми и крылатыми, семихвостыми и многорогими… Но у Дина сложилось впечатление, что раз за разом он разделывается с одним и тем же существом. Они шли вперёд бог знает сколько времени (Росинант с идиотским ржанием ускакал прочь ещё на первом привале), но Дину казалось, что они топчутся на одном месте.  
Он сдался.  
– Папа, – сказал он, стоя над трупом очередного поверженного врага и пошатываясь от усталости, – папа, зачем это всё? Где Сэм?  
– Как – зачем? – удивился Джон Винчестер, вытирая меч о шкуру чудовища. – Это наша работа, сын. Мы для этого родились на свет, для этого умирали, когда приходило время.  
Дин помотал головой, как лошадь, прогоняющая слепня.  
– Н-нет, – с усилием выговорил он, – это не имеет смысла.  
Всё вокруг было словно старый ситец или старая фотография. Чудовище быстренько подобрало свою отрубленную голову, зажало под передней лапой и бочком-бочком уползло в кусты. На выглядывавшей из-под мышки клыкастой морде застыло виноватое выражение. Дин чувствовал себя настолько отупевшим, что никак на этот демарш не отреагировал. Подспудно он, видимо, ожидал чего-то подобного.  
– А что имеет? – спросил Джон, неуловимо меняясь. Что-то в осанке? Или в развороте плеч? Не понять.  
– Сэм. Ты. Люди, которых надо спасать. Здесь всё… – Дин замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, но нужные слова явно забрал с собой обезглавленный симулянт. У Дина, во всяком случае, таких не осталось.  
– Сэм в порядке, и ты это знаешь. Рано или поздно мы его отыщем. Ты ведь готов на всё, чтобы его найти, не правда ли?  
– Да. На всё. Как обычно.  
Дин привалился спиной к толстому и гладкому древесному стволу. Закрыл глаза. Машинально отметил, что ствол спружинил, принимая более удобную для человеческой спины форму. Здесь всё было к его услугам. Здесь все желали ему добра. Кажется.  
– Здесь всё будет так, как ты хочешь, Дин, – отец словно подслушал его мысли. – Добрая охота, никаких сомнений, я с тобой, Сэм где-то рядом…  
Голос менялся, становясь выше и звонче, но Дин всё медлил, не поднимал ресницы, желая продлить иллюзию ещё хоть на несколько секунд.  
– Я убью тебя, ведьма, – прошептал он, когда и эти секунды истекли.  
И распахнул глаза под смех Ровены.

***

Сэм не верил своим глазам – за прозрачной стеной стоял Дин и отчаянно жестикулировал. Брата он не видел: взгляд его, как и весь корпус, был развернут от Сэма. Сэм попытался привлечь его внимание воплями и размахиванием руками, но тщетно. Видимость была односторонней, а слышимость отсутствовала в принципе.  
– Как мне туда попасть? – он набросился на Алису так эмоционально, что девочка испугалась, попятилась, споткнулась о корень, торчавший из земли, и оказалась на траве.  
– Очень просто, – затараторила она, сообразив, что Сэм не потерпит ни малейшего промедления. – Вам нужно сразиться. Только так вы сможете коснуться друг друга. А когда ты победишь, поверженный достанется тебе как трофей!  
– Почему ты уверена, что победа будет за мной? – опешил Сэм, несколько обидевшись за брата. Это у него получилось сугубо автоматически. – Он очень сильный и к тому же старше, а следовательно – опытнее.  
Он ещё хотел добавить, что трофейный Дин – это не то, о чём он мечтал всю сознательную жизнь, но передумал: пусть хоть какой будет, а там уже разберёмся. То, что Ровена оказалась той самой Белой Королевой, о которой ему успели прожужжать все уши, усиливала желание встретиться с братом в несколько раз.  
– Ни в коем разе! – Алиса вскочила на ноги и, не забыв отряхнуться и расправить платье, устремила огромные, полные слез глаза на Сэма. – Ты должен победить! Ну… ну, пожа–а–а–алуйста! – проныла она самый неотразимый аргумент и спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
Сэм ненавидел, когда дети плачут, и даже понимание того, что эта вечная девочка намного хитрее большинства взрослых, не помогало. Вид растерянного Дина и откровенно злорадствующей Ровены рядом с ним, по ту сторону стеклянной стены, тоже не придавал спокойствия.  
Он сдался.  
– Ладно, – промямлил он, – если это единственный способ…  
Всхлипы длились еще ровно минуту, затем Алиса посмотрела на него абсолютно сухими сияющими глазами, схватила за руку и потащила под огромный дуб, на нижней ветке которого уже восседала Дина. У подножья мощного дерева валялась груда какого-то хлама. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались сковородки, подносы, половники и кастрюли, а также не поддающиеся опознанию куски металла. Все как один старые, с вмятинами и отбитыми деталями.  
– Что это?  
– Это твоя броня! – радостно сообщила Алиса и вынула из кармана передника неожиданно большой моток бечевы.  
У Сэма неприятно засосало под ложечкой, но, приняв решение, разворачивать он не любил. А девочка уже выбрала из груды барахла алюминиевую кастрюлю без одной ручки. Судя по тому, что Алиса немедленно сунула голову в её мятое серое нутро, кастрюля предназначалась на роль шлема.  
– Ты просто обязан это сделать! – настаивала Алиса, привязывая к голове Сэма дурацкий «шлем». – Таковы правила!  
– Алиса, – Сэм сделал ещё одну попытку достучаться до упрямого ребенка. – Это мой родной брат, единственный, между прочим, и я не могу с ним сражаться всерьёз!  
– Да вы же и так понарошку! – истово кивала Алиса. – Помутузите друг друга часиков до шести – и все! – она раскраснелась от напряжения, притягивая к груди Сэма серебряный поднос. – Уф. Но ты обязательно должен победить!  
– Чтоб мёртвый брат тебе на плечи окровавленной кошкой сел и к бездне гнал тебя нещадно, – зловеще промурлыкала над головой улыбчивая Дина. На этот раз Сэм цитату узнал, но было уже непринципиально. Окончательно разозлясь, он замахнулся на чересчур образованное животное половником. Кошка снова ощерилась в улыбке и на всякий случай выпустила когти.

***

– Попробуй, – ведьма откровенно издевалась, скаля безупречные зубки на зависть всем чеширским котам. – Вот честно, попробуй, Дин. Мачете у тебя в руке, моя шея – на расстоянии взмаха. Давай, охотник!  
Ровена картинным жестом отбросила рыжую гриву за спину и приподняла подбородок, напрягая жилы на длинной шее. Рыжие локоны очень эффектно смотрелись на фоне белого платья, а вот золотая маленькая корона в них терялась.  
Дин не удержался и ткнул мачете прямо под левую грудь Белой Королевы Ровены. Он уже понял, что бесполезно, но внезапно стало интересно – как это произойдёт. Он был разочарован. Королева-ведьма даже не стала притворяться, как Бранданшмыг; стальной клинок просто согнулся гармошкой при соприкосновении с плотью. А Ровена с наслаждением потянулась и продолжила говорить:  
– В Зазеркалье никто не умирает, потому что дети отвергают смерть. Нашему общему приятелю с косой нет хода за железнодорожные пути. Бешеная фантазия у этой девчонки, повезло мне подобрать её в своё время… Гениально придумано, правда? Бесконечный поезд-ограда, он же – источник невероятной энергии. Чтобы наладить дело с душами, пришлось привлечь наших черноглазых приятелей снизу, но потом они стали не нужны, и я их вышвырнула из этой складки пространства. От инфантильных недоумков, желающих прожить жизнь на халяву, не зная никаких забот, и без демонов отбоя нет. Ты ведь тоже этого немного хочешь, а, Винчестер? Почти попался!  
Она захохотала снова, а когда Дин, кипя от ненависти, бросился на неё, отшвырнула его небрежным движением руки. Однако Винчестер не ушибся, потому что земля в том месте, куда он грохнулся, моментально превратилась в батут, и он просто пару раз упруго подскочил на месте.  
– Алиса – добрая девочка, – заметила Ровена не без сожаления. – Мне до сих пор не удалось её убедить, что сделать кому-то бо-бо – это очень занятно. Особенно если тебе за это ничего не будет. Её не прельщает сама идея. Но кое-какие подвижки есть…  
Ведьма за один шаг преодолела метров пять здешнего непредсказуемого пространства и оказалась рядом с Дином, едва успевшим подняться на ноги. Она швырнула в него большой моток бечевы, неизвестно как умещавшийся до сих пор в рукаве белого платья. Тонкая верёвка стремительно раскрутилась, оплетая Дина густой сетью.  
– Ты сука, – процедил Винчестер, пытаясь освободиться, но вместо этого запутываясь ещё больше. – И за девочкой ты всё равно не спрячешься. Достану.  
Ровена небрежно фыркнула. Жестом заправского фокусника она вытащила из-за спины большую мятую кастрюлю без одной ручки.  
– Ты сам сказал, что готов на всё, – сладко пропела ведьма, а тонкие прочные верёвки окончательно лишили Дина возможности двигаться.  
За её спиной медленно таял воздух, открывая окно в другой лес, которого только что не было в помине. В другом лесу маленькая девочка помогала Сэму Винчестеру облачаться в рыцарский доспех.

***

Марионетка – вот кем он себя чувствовал. Бечёвки, скрепляющие шутовские доспехи, внезапно превратились в поводки, от которых он не мог избавиться. Сэм уже понял, какую колоссальную ошибку совершил, дав добровольное согласие на этот фарс, и ругал себя последними словами, ведь кому как не ему знать цену коротенькому слову «да». Но слово было сказано.  
От каждого удара болело сердце, причём неважно было, нанёс он удар или получил. Руки, ноги, все тело действовали механически, не слушая приказов мозга, как Сэм ни напрягался. С Дином происходило то же самое – Сэм понял это по растерянному выражению лица брата. Боль в сердце усиливалась с каждым ударом. Казалось, еще минута, и грудная клетка вскроется сама собой, чтобы избавиться от ноющего органа.  
Движения все больше входили в синхронность, теперь братья и вправду походили скорее на отражения друг друга, чем на двух разных людей. Они одинаково лупили друг друга одинаковыми дутыми дубинками, и одинаковые кастрюльные шлемы одинаково мешали им смотреть друг на друга.  
Кастрюля на голове Дина окончательно съехала набок, и под новым углом зрения Сэм рассмотрел на ней вытравленные буквы. Слева направо они образовывали арку из двух слов – «Иден Свитчер». Странные, ничего не значащие слова. Правая рука сама собой замахнулась, чтобы ударить, понеслась вперед и наискосок, со страшной силой врезаясь в кастрюлю со странными словами. Встречный удар зеркально шарахнул по его собственному шлему, и в глазах потемнело, но Сэм, пожалуй, был даже рад: сердце уже заходилось на пределе.  
Когда он снова смог зрительно воспринимать окружающее, первым, что он увидел, был Дин, который сидел напротив и очумело тряс головой. Кастрюли на нём больше не было, должно быть, слетела от удара.  
Сэм пошарил руками по своей голове и со второй попытки определил, что тоже остался без шлема. Да вот он, красавец гнутый, валяется рядышком. Сэм поднял искорёженный предмет, который теперь не годился вообще ни на что, повертел, полуосознанно отыскивая… Да! На его кастрюле тоже были выгравированы буквы. Сосредоточившись, Сэм прочел: «Эсмен Свитчер». Черт! Это же имена. Их переименовали. Будто давали понять, что о прежней жизни можно забыть. Или это какая-то подсказка? В затылке застучали нехорошие молоточки, а сердце снова сдавило тисками.  
Он поднял глаза. Слева, шагах в десяти, стояла Алиса, сжав у лица кулачки и сильно прикусив губу. Она переживала за исход битвы, но не вмешивалась. И Ровена, стоявшая рядом с девочкой, тоже не вмешивалась. Кривила губы в усмешке и внимательно изучала маникюр. Словно происходящее не имело к ней отношения. Чеширская кошка сидела у ног Алисы и нервно мела хвостом по траве. Зеленоватые её глазищи загадочно фосфоресцировали.  
– Сэм? – с усилием захрипел Дин. – Ты… как там в наве? В наве?  
Сэм обнаружил, что говорить неимоверно трудно, а слова норовят слипнуться и перепутаться, образовав нечто невнятное. Вроде навы. Зато кое-что стало понятнее.  
– Не Эсмен, – вытолкнул он. – Не Иден. Не Иден и не Эсмен. Дин и Сэм. Не надо путать.  
Фразы получались короткие, словно рубленные. Зато исказить там нечего.  
Сэм перекатился вперёд, встав на колени. Убедился, что невидимые верёвки притянули старшего брата в зеркальную позицию. Вблизи Дин выглядел измученным, причём даже не столько физически, а… Глаза больные.  
– Какой в жопу Иден? Шорьки б ему варкались, хливкачу…  
Ну, разговор, по крайней мере, не изменился. Или?..  
– Сэмми, это всё п-полная лажа. Ф-фантики.  
Дин потянулся к брату, но так и не дотронулся, потому что в руке материализовалась знакомая дубина.  
– Н-на фиг, – Дин слегка заикался, и Сэм догадался, что тот сглатывает незнакомые и ненужные слова, упорно лезущие на язык. – Никаких п-побоищ.  
Он отшвырнул дубину в сторону Ровены, но, разумеется, не попал. Точнее, дубина схлопнулась в полёте яркой петардой.  
– Эсмен, Иден, – жалобно позвала Алиса, протягивая им руки, но по-прежнему не трогаясь с места. Но Винчестеры даже не обернулись. Зачем отзываться на чужие имена?  
– Зеркало, – сказал Сэм, тыча пальцем в кастрюлю. Он отрубал слово за словом, с радостью ощущая, что это даётся всё легче. – Анаграммы, путаница. Дин. В зеркале уходящий человек при… ближается… Всё наоборот.  
Зеленые, как у зазеркальной кошки, глаза Дина вспыхнули искрами понимания. Он резко вскочил на ноги, и Сэма дёрнуло вверх, словно кто-то за шиворот потащил. Братья развернулись друг к другу спинами и помчались в разные стороны по одной прямой, отшвыривая одну за другой детали своей кухонной брони. Зеркала развернулись.  
Сэм услышал доносящийся сзади радостный смех Алисы и чёрную ругань Белой Королевы Ровены.

Деревья и странные предметы, про которые не сразу скажешь, «кто» это или «что», так и мелькали со всех сторон, обтекая Сэма. Наверняка что-то попадалось и под ноги, но Сэм не замечал. Он летел, казалось, не касаясь земли, упивался свободой…  
А потом они столкнулись нос к носу.  
– Напомни мне дома, чтобы я поджёг окружную библиотеку, – сказал Дин, коротко стиснув брата в медвежьих объятиях. – Вся беда от этих книжек. Фу, чуть нутро наизнанку не вывернулось.  
– Тоже мне, Герострат объявился, – хихикнул Сэм, наскоро осмотрев книгоненавистника на предмет критических ушибов или переломов. Но Зазеркалье держало марку: ни единого следа от недавней жестокой драки на Дине не было. К сожалению, Зазеркалье держало не только марку, но и просто – держало.  
– А будешь обзываться, я тебя этим, Эсменом Свитчером буду называть, – из принципа заявил Дин, разворачивая младшенького к себе спиной, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии тыловых повреждений. И тут же добавил без связи с предыдущим: – Если Ровена как-то шастает между нашим миром и Зазеркальем, то и мы отсюда выберемся.  
Сэм в этом сомневался, поскольку были у ведьмы кое-какие преимущества перед ними, вроде тех, что имеет администратор сайта перед рядовыми юзерами, но если понять принцип, как и что здесь работает… И ещё одна надежда была у него. Маленькая такая темноглазая надежда в платье с оборками.  
– Вы замечательно сыграли! – звонкий детский голосок раздался как обычно – неожиданно.  
Братья даже не вздрогнули. Только повернулись на звук.  
Алиса сияла, как новенький цент. Вокруг неё носился широкими кругами Бранданшмыг, на удивление беззвучно. Улыбка Дины висела над её плечом. Цветы и бабочки тянулись к Алисе со всех сторон. Ровены не было видно нигде.  
– И где же её белое величество? – не преминул поинтересоваться Дин, цепко оглядывая местность.  
Алиса сердито вздохнула.  
– Я её положила в коробку, – сказала она. – Ненадолго, чтобы она подумала над своим поведением. Я же не знала, что вам больно драться и совершенно не весело. А делать что-то, если от этого только больно и грустно – какой смысл?  
В словах девочки был резон. Винчестеры вспомнили, сколько всего бессмысленного им приходилось делать, и толком не нашли, что возразить.  
– Иногда приходится, – всё-таки отозвался вежливый Сэм. – Хотя ты права, от таких дел, как правило, ни пользы, ни удовольствия. И последствия всякие… А с коробкой ты хорошо придумала. И подольше, подольше не открывай.  
Алиса и её свита подошли совсем близко. Шмыг умильно заглянул в лицо Дину и радостно запыхтел, извиваясь длинным, на этот раз драконьим телом. Он хотел на охоту.  
– Уйди, симулянт, – буркнул Дин, отпихивая бронированную харю гораздо менее раздражённо, чем можно было ожидать.  
– Конечно, – согласилась Алиса, грозя чудесатому зверю кулачком. – Разве можно приставать к уставшим людям? Как тебе не стыдно. – Бранданшмыг смущённо отполз в ближайшие кусты и там разрыдался. Ручеёк его горьких слёз немедленно прорыл себе русло в податливо расступившейся земле. – А мы пойдём отдыхать и пить чай с тортом! А потом уже поиграем в…  
– Нет! – рявкнул Дин, а Сэм покачал головой и продолжил за брата:  
– Прости, Алиса. Нам надо домой. У взрослых слишком много дел, чтобы бросить их вот так, на середине. Взрослым нельзя бросать то, за что они в ответе. Покажи нам дорогу. Пожалуйста.  
Алиса задрожала нижней губкой. Сэм мысленно приготовился к потоку слёз похлеще бранданшмыговых, но она сдержалась. Поникла только, как серпантин на уличном празднике, когда внезапно пойдёт дождь.  
– Предназначенное расставанье обещает встречу впереди, – сказала улыбка кошки Дины.  
Алиса шмыгнула носом и погладила невидимую подругу.  
– Я знаю, – тихо пробормотала она. – Я тоже немного взрослая. Я провожу вас на вокзал. И я хочу домой. К папе, маме и мистеру Доджсону. А ещё есть Мари с Третьей улицы и вредина Брайан из Сиреневого переулка. Но я отвечаю за всех них, – она обвела рукой широкий полукруг. – Что с ними будет, если я уйду?  
Дин собрался рубануть, что ничего страшного, как-нибудь да приспособятся, но младший остановил его порыв. Сэм опустился на колено перед Королевой Алисой.  
– Всё останется, моя королева, – он улыбнулся, вспоминая все игры, в которые никогда не играл и больше никогда не сыграет, потому что шанс упущен. – Оно уже осталось и никогда никуда не денется, пока есть дети и книги. Твой друг мистер Доджсон сделал Страну Чудес настоящей. И Зазеркалье. А тебе надо вернуться домой, чтобы прожить долгую счастливую жизнь. Настоящую, как твои чудеса, моя маленькая королева.  
Алиса всхлипнула. Потом улыбнулась. Потом обняла Сэма, прижав к оборкам фартука его голову. Дин неловко растрепал Алисины безупречные волосы и мимоходом почесал Дину по шейке, убедив себя, что невидимая кошка не может считаться поглаженной в полной мере.  
– От чаю с тортом на дорожку я не откажусь, – немного слишком бодро сказал он. – У тебя сливочный или шоколадный?

***

Импала, разумеется, съехала в кювет, но осталась цела. Наверное, зазеркальное волшебство распространилось и на неё. Братья вытолкали четырёхколёсную подругу на шоссе, а она в благодарность без единого каприза повезла их к границе штата Невада. Привычный шорох шин, привычный запах обжитого салона, привычный вид из окна, которое не мешало бы помыть, скажем, на следующей неделе.  
– Как думаешь, Детка умеет разговаривать? – нарушил молчание Дин. – Со мной-то точно умеет, а чтобы вот так, вслух, для всех?  
– Думаю, да. Если кто-то захочет слушать.  
Блёклое небо Невады полоскалось над трассой застиранной тряпкой.  
– Интересно, Фреду засчитают отбытие в кондукторской должности? Чудак он, конечно, но жалко как-то… столько лет…  
– Кто знает? Разве что у Каса спросить, да и то – вряд ли. Бардак небесный нынче в апофигее. Давай рули к во-о-он тому мотелю. Не знаю как ты, а я с ног валюсь.  
Оба подумали о коробке, оставшейся Шалтай-Болтай знает где, в которой среди шахматных фигур осталась могущественная ведьма Ровена, но обсуждение единодушно и молча решили оставить на потом. Дин валился с ног ничуть не меньше брата, потому что вдобавок ко всему не устоял перед соблазном и после исключительно весёлого чаепития и плясок на столе в компании Мартовского Зайца поохотился на Бранданшмыга ещё пару раз.  
Винчестеры со скрипом вылезли из машины на пустой стоянке. То есть на почти пустой стоянке. Ну, секунду назад – точно пустой стоянке. Обнаружить, что их ждут, было очень неприятным сюрпризом. В основном из-за того, что глаза у ожидающего их господина были беспросветно черны, а за тем ножом надо было лезть в багажник.  
– Проклятие, – прошипел Дин, прикидывая необходимый манёвр.  
– Не трудитесь, господа, – исключительно корректно произнёс демон и с лёгким поклоном протянул Сэму визитную карточку. Адскую карточку с фирменно подпаленным уголком. – Ваш должник, господа.  
И испарился.  
Сэм с обалдевшим видом рассматривал визитку сэра Бур-ган-Буна, демона Перекрёстков (два века стажа, четыре сертификата о повышении квалификации), а Дин замирающим голосом выдал:  
– Слушай, а это не тот ли, которого по вагонному стеклу размазало? А? Сам подумай, если б Алиса не пошла домой, он бы там так и…  
И он сделал несколько круговых движений оттопыренным указательным пальцем над головой. Сэм расхохотался, шлёпнувшись задом на багажник Детки.  
– Всё страньше и страньше, – пробулькал он сквозь смех.  
– Эту чёртову книгу всё-таки придётся прочитать, – задумчиво протянул Дин. – Похоже, кой-какой толк с неё есть.  
Кошачью улыбку, повисшую над дверями мотеля, они оба честно проморгали.


End file.
